


Boyfriend (Boyfriend, You Could Be My Boyfriend)

by fangirls5ever



Series: Ninjagay [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: "Jole" in Nya's words, Bruiseshipping, Cole is pan, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Jay is bi, Jay likes to call Cole cheesy petnames to make him blush, Kai doesn't know what the fuck he is, Lloyd is ace, M/M, Nya and Skylar are my strong lesbian daughters, This is p much bruise being cheesy gays, also there is some swearing so if u don't like that meb don't read, and Kai figuring out that they're Gay, and that he's maybe not super Straight, anygay, bruise, he just knows that Zane maybe has rlly nice biceps, idk - Freeform, lowkey crack?, wasn't meant to be crack but that's the way it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Cole and Jay are highkey gay and in love but the rest of the team doesn't realize because they were super clingy and affectionate even before they started dating. So when everyone started jokingly referring to them as boyfriends they thought everyone just knew they were dating and no one actually figures it out until Kai is an awkward bean and approaches Jay about it.





	Boyfriend (Boyfriend, You Could Be My Boyfriend)

Jay and Cole had always been really close. They were known to be excessively affectionate, cuddling and holding hands around the others, kissing each other on the cheek in greeting, somehow managing to always bring up the other in any conversation. They had their arguments and petty fights, but even then they were still clingy. So their transition from best friends to boyfriends wasn’t an obvious one. The only real change in their relationship was the kisses they’d steal in private, as Cole was too shy to kiss his boyfriend in front of anyone else. 

There weren’t any changes in how they acted around the team, but when everyone had started calling them each other’s boyfriend as a joke they had assumed they had just realized they were dating. Respectively, when they hadn’t reacted to the teasing comments “Hey Cole, where’s your boyfriend?” and “Jay _please_ keep your boyfriend out of the kitchen” and had gone with it, the team had just assumed that they were in on the joke.

It wasn’t until Kai accidentally broached the subject that anyone realized the mistake.

 

 

Jay had been working on some upgrades for the Bounty for a few days when it happened. He had assigned Kai to some welding work while he did the electrical parts, and everyday Cole would stop by.

He’d come during breaks between training Lloyd and babysitting Wu, bringing snacks and water bottles, making sure the two ate actual meals (“no Jay, five bags of M&Ms does _not_ count as a meal”). 

So Kai noticed when Cole hadn’t stopped by with food yet that day. He was taking a short break from welding when his stomach started growling.

“Yo Jay, where’s your boyfriend, I’m starving.”

“Ah he’s not coming until later,” Jay replied, barely even glancing up from his work. “Little sensei’s been outgrowing his clothes so Cole joined Zane’s grocery trip into town to grab him some new stuff.”

Kai hummed in disappointment before heading back to his work.

“Hey speaking of boyfriends, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“About boyfriends?” This time Jay paused his work to stare at Kai in confusion before excitedly asking, “Wait, have you and Zane finally gotten your shit together?”

“Our shit--what?” Kai asked, confused. “No I’m talking about you and Cole, man.” He rolled his eyes as Jay immediately perked up at the name and gave Kai his undivided attention. “We should probably all stop referring to him as your boyfriend so you aren’t giving Nya mixed signals.”

“Dude what.” Jay was lost.

“Yeah I know you’ve always had a thing for her, but I’m okay with it. I just think that if you really want a chance with her that you shouldn’t be talking about ‘dating’ other people, even if it’s just Cole. Unless you’re going for the whole jealousy angle, but I don’t think Nya would really--”

“Kai, what the fuck, man.” Jay was not amused. “You want me to stop calling Cole my boyfriend so that I can, what, cheat on him? Break up with him? To date _Nya_? Which is a whole other conversation we’ll be having later by the way.”

“Um Jay, my dude, I would never want you to cheat on anyone, but having a girlfriend doesn’t count as cheating on your best friend. I know you and Cole are like, soulmates, or whatever, but I think he’d be okay with you dating someone--especially someone he’s friends with too, like Nya.”

“Okay so I’m going to stop you right there,” Jay cut in. “Obviously there’s been some sort of miscommunication, because I really don’t want to date Nya, I’m very happy dating Cole who legitimately is my _boyfriend_.”

“I...what?” Kai looked at Jay blankly.

“We thought you guys had all picked up on it since, you know, we outright call each other our boyfriend, and you guys do too. I don’t know if it was some sort of joke to you guys but--”

“Hey I’m back!” Cole announced as he burst through the door, arms full of tupperware, oblivious to the conversation he’d walked into. “Zane made some really yummy rice balls with the pickled plums we found at the store today, and--”

“Dude you’re gay?” Kai blurted before slapping his hands over his mouth in shock.

“--the kimchi fried...what?” He looked at Kai blankly. “I mean kind of, but you already knew that. What’s--did I interrupt something?” he asked, looking back and forth between him and Jay.

“Well--” Jay started as Kai cut him off.

“Kind of? What’s that supposed to mean? And I had no idea you were gay, what the fuck man why didn’t you tell me?”

“It means I’m pan, dude. It’s like, under the umbrella term ‘gay’ but not 'only attracted to the same gender' gay. And what do you mean you had no idea, Jay and I have been dating for months!” Cole said, bewildered

“Babe--”

“ _Babe_?!” Kai cut Jay off again, “what the--since when do you call him _babe_?”

Cole flushed. “Well that one’s newer, but we’ve been using terms of endearment since before we actually started dating, Kai.”

“Yeah but those were, like, ridiculous embarrassing ones that friends tease each other with not actual...ohhhhh,” he said as it dawned on him. “Those were actual petnames? What the fuck Jay you seriously call him ‘pumpkin?’”

“That and a lot more,” Jay responded with finger guns. “He gets the cutest little blush when you embarrass him with affection," he whispered conspiratorially. "Watch this. What were you saying Zane made for us, _honeybuns_?”

He just grinned at Cole as he flushed an even brighter shade of red and stammered, “He um, he made these, uh, these rice balls with the, the uh, pickled plums, and there’s some kim--” Jay winked at him and blew him a kiss, “--kim, uh, _fuck_. Kimchi fried rice and some yaki--yakisoba.”

“He gets so flustered, isn’t this just the softest,” Jay said, looking at Cole with heart eyes.

Kai blinked. “How the _fluck_ did I not notice this?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Jay said, amused.

“Wait you didn’t know we’re actually dating,” Cole asked incredulously. “But you refer to him as my boyfriend all the time, everyone does. Do they know we’re dating?”

“Well, I mean, pretty much, yeah,” Kai admitted sheepishly. "We just call you guys 'boyfriends' as a joke about how clingy you are."

“Oh and it gets better!” Jay said excitedly. “This whole conversation started because he was trying to tell me to make a move on Nya. On _Nya_ , babe”

Kai turned almost as red as Cole had as Cole burst out laughing.

“Hey. Listen here my friend, there’s no need to expose me like that.”

“Kai, my dude, not only are we dating, but Nya is highkey gay for Skylar and they've never tried to be subtle or secretive about it.”

Cole burst into laughter again as Kai gaped at them.

“You have the worst gaydar I’ve ever seen,” Jay said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “This is why you and Zane haven’t gotten together yet.”

“Me and Zane, what are you talking about? Zane’s straight, man. Are you forgetting about Pixal?” Kai said to Jay, taken aback. 

“Zane’s a fucking nindroid, _man_ ,” Cole said rolling his eyes. “He wasn't designed to have _any_ sexuality.” He eyed Kai suspiciously. “So are you not denying that you’re not straight?”

“I--I mean,” Kai spluttered.

“It’s okay dude, you don’t have to think about it right now, I think you’ve had enough epiphanies for today,” Cole said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Speaking of which,” Jay said, “We really need to clear this up with the rest of the team, too.” His eyes narrowed mischievously. “I may or may not have some ideas. Dinner tonight will be exciting,” he grinned. 

“I’m fine with coming out however you want to. I mean I thought we _were_ out, but,” he shrugged. “As long as no food gets hurt in the process, Zane said he’s making cake tonight.”

“Okay, well, good talk guys,” Kai said as he moved towards the door, bobbing his head awkwardly. “I think I’m going to go lay down for a bit and--”

“Think gay thoughts about hot nindroids?” Jay asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“Dream about gleaming metallic biceps?” Cole grinned.

“Fuck off man,” Kai paused, thinking. “Well, it’s a possibility. He does have nice biceps.” His eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. “Anygay--way. I meant anyway, I--” he cleared his throat. “I’m just gonna go now,” he mumbled as he rushed out the door.

“How the fuck did that poor boy not realize that literally no one on this ship is straight except for _maybe_ sensei Wu?” Cole said in disbelief as he watched Kai stumble out of the room.

“Well to be fair, Lloyd’s ace so it’s not super obvious that he’s Not Straight. But for everyone else? A fantastic question.”

Cole hummed in agreement. “True. Now,” he turned to Jay, “what the heck are you planning for dinner?”

Jay winked at him causing him to turn bright red again. “You’ll see, pumpkin.”


End file.
